villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Puppet
The Marionette '''(or the '''Puppet) is a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''(and possibly related to the driving force behind the original game, as he is speculated to have brought Freddy and the others to life). He is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. He will kill the player, whether wearing the mask or not without warning, and will move when the Music Box has stopped playing. Appearance The Marionette seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from its eyes to its mouth. It also seems to have red blush on its cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which is always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). Its torso is dark blue with white stripes on its arms near it's hands. It has white buttons going down the front of its torso, of which have blue insides. It's legs are also blue, and it has no feet. it does not seem to have any hair on its head. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Marionette will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Marionette will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Marionette will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. Another hint the Marionette left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Marionette on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing it (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. Role in the Missing Children Incident There is a minigame that first says "give gifts". As the Marionette, you do as he did at the Prize Corner and give them gifts. Then, it changes to "give life". Then you place the heads of Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie on the slumped-over figures of the children, and just as you finish, you get a Golden Freddy jumpscare (this may mean Golden Freddy was the suit he or the killer hid in). This leads many to believe he was the killer (or maybe the killers partner of some sort, although very unlikely). It's also speculated he may have found the children's bodies and put them in the suits in a non-heinous way, seeing them as an empty endoskeleton without a suit or even to simply "give life" to them so they could still live on as animatronics. It's also speculated that he was the crying child from the mini game "Give Cake To The Children". Trivia *The Marionette cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11 and winds the music box, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor and the music box hasn't been wound for a certain amount of time, it will begin its approach. *It's unknown how this character is even able to move around and enter your room, as you don't see it moving on the cameras. *The Marionette is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy the Fox. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Marionette appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Marionette had to do something with the old animatronics. *Like Toy Chica, The Marionette doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Marionette will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigames. As soon as the player completes it, The Marionette will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *The Marionette, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Marionette is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The Marionette is the only character other than Phone Guy to not have a revealed name. However, Phone Guy refers to him as simply, "That Marionette thing." *There is a theory that The Marionette was the cause of The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigames in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The only times The Marionette can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. *The Marionette is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking (safe for the rare hallucinations), with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *Since the Marionette's attacks on the player are dependent on a box that is wound up and attacks by jumping at the player, it is possible that the Marionette's mechanics are based on that of a Jack-in-the-box. *If one looks carefully at the Marionette's eyes, you can see what appears to be eyeballs inside. *It is arguably the most dangerous enemy in the second game as when it escapes the music box nothing will stop it from killing the player (unless the 6:AM mark is reached). Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg|Full body of the Marionette The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg|The Marionette lunging at the player. ThePuppetsFace.png|The Marionette's Face ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|The Marionette killing the Security Guard PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Marionette with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. PuppetStrings.png|The Marionette's strings. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|The Marionette with a very mean looking face. Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Asexual Category:Murderer Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Clawed Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Kid Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Villain